The work of the laboratory is focussed on the amelioration of the population problem through improved means of fertility control. To that end numerous avenues are being pursued via human and animal studies which should elucidate the processes involved in the functioning and regulation of the male and female reproductive systems. With increased understanding of the intricate mechanisms controlling the reproductive processes at the cellular, subcellular and molecular levels will come new means of interfering with these processes yielding new methods of limiting fertility. Particular attention is being paid to the binding and receptor interaction with hormones, the development of immunological inhibition of hormone action, the blocking of steps leading to ovulation, the inhibition of maturation of ova and sperm, the interruption of early pregnancy and duplicating the sterility that is common to the lactating female.